Shaman King Crossover
by ruvory77
Summary: As the title suggests, it's a crossover with Harry Potter. The shamans are sent to Hogwarts by Hal. What are his intentions and how will the shamans cope with learning spells, potions and Voldemort?
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**This is my first ever fanfic! I'm still not sure how this will turn out so I will need comments and suggestions. As usual, please R&R!**

It was a brilliantly cool September day. Asakura Yoh sat under a tree, relaxing joyfully for a moment. Okay. One moment up.

"Asakura Yoh! Get in here right now!" Ana screamed from inside her house. Just then, Tao Ren came into sight.

"Yoh, take this to Ana-" Tao Ren tossed the shopping bag to Yoh "- and tell her never to ask me to go shopping _ever again_!!!"

Ren stormed away and Yoh grinned lopsidedly. Turning, he walked amiably into the house.

---

"Every one set?" Yoh called out.

A chorus of 'yes' replied.

"Three, two, one, start!" They raced off, setting off to their destination, which was the village of Patch which the Shaman King battle would be held.

---

Three and a half days later, a tired worn out shaman party collapsed one by one unto the ground.

"You sure this is the right way?" Ren asked between gasps.

"Guess so," Yoh answered.

"_Guess_? Give me the map," Ren snapped while glaring at Yoh. The map was handed over, and also observed by Ren's keen hawk eye.

Finally, he sighed.

"As I expected. We … we went the opposite way. Totally."

"Nani!?" everyone yelled in the exception of Tao Ren.

"Can't we-"Horohoro was cut of by a gigantic burst of wind. As the wind cleared, they saw Asakura Yoh's supposed long dead ancestor, Asakura Hal.

They exchanged no greeting, and Hal just smiled.

"How exact. I was just looking for you."

"For what!" Yoh said gruffly. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Guess what? I got a job for yooouuuuu!" Hal clearly pronounced the 'you' longer than it should have been. Hal grinned. A no-good-intention grin.

The shaman party broke into a fighting stance. Hal raised a hand. "As I told you, I've got a job for you. Though you can't say no, even if you reject my offer."

With that, Hal vanished and they found themselves in a train station. They wandered around, pondering at what Hal had said.

Suddenly, Lyserg blurted out "Whoa!" and in reply, Yoh gave him a "Wha-?"

"I-I_ definitely _saw someone vanish into the pillar right over there!" Lyserg quivered while pointing at a definitely solid concrete pillar.

"There?" Just as Ryu said the word, another person ran full speed at the pillar and vanished.

The shaman party looked around. The other people didn't seem to notice anything out of bounce.

Cautiously, they went in front of the pillar. They inspected it from all angles. Horohoro was the first person to touch it.

"Yaaahhh!" All the shamans turned to Horohoro. His hand was in the pillar, where they could not see it.

The shaman found out that they could all go through the pillar easily.

"Coming throouugh!" The shaman party had no time to turn before they were swept up by a trolley and pushed uncomfortably into the pillar. Another person appeared beside them.

Then, the shaman party was left alone to discover the wonders of station 9¾.

TBC


	2. Diagon Alley

-1They wandered around, looking right left, then right and left again. Horohoro started to whine.

"I'm _hungry_!" he moaned as they walked. "HUNGRY!"

"We'll see where the train goes, then," Ryu indicated a train as it ground to a stop a few feet away. The shaman party dodged around the queuing people and hopped aboard the train. Before the first of the other people could get into the train, they were thrown out again.

As the train started to go, Tao Ren had an idea.

"If we can't go _in_, we can go _on_." They agreed on this idea, and leapt on just in time. They lowered themselves onto they were lying down. Although uncomfortable, they had to wait until they reached wherever the train was going.

---

The train had arrived at a place called 'Diagon Alley' and some of the passengers had went and bought some stuff while others had wandered around doing nothing.

They themselves wandered around, not knowing what to do.

Horohoro sniffed. "Of such a big place it's unbelievable that there's no food. Not even a single grain!"

He was proven wrong the next moment because someone walked by with some chocolate at hand.

Horohoro's mouth watered.

"H-hey, dude, where'd you get th-that piece of chocolate?" The person (boy) looked at Horohoro strangely, as if thinking that Horohoro was mad.

"This?" The red-haired boy indicated the chocolate. Horohoro just nodded. "I got it from a store . . . . . . Right behind you."

They turned around and saw a shop which, earlier they had not seen. It sold a variety of food, of all Horohoro had not seen before (except for the chocolate).

"H-how much is th-the c-chocolate?" Horohoro questioned.

"One dollar," the shop-keeper informed.

Behind Horohoro's back, introductions were made.

"That's Horohoro, I'm Asakura Yoh, and my friends Tao Ren, Ryu and Lyserg."

"Well, Asakura Yoh, my name's Ron Weasley, nice to meet you." He bowed slightly, only to be rewarded by two identical twins pulling him backwards and a woman a mere three metres away hollering "Ronald Weasley! Get back here _this instant_! Who allowed you to wander off, buy a chocolate frog and not buy some for your caring family!"

Ron turned his back on the woman (obviously his mother) and muttered "As if you're caring. Caring my foot." Turning away, he added in a softer voice. "Scaring more like."

While he said that, his mother was screaming "I heard that!" continuously in the background.

Yoh looked closely at the twins.

"Hey, you're the one who yelled 'coming through' and pushed us into the pillar!"

The two twins came up to Yoh and one piped up. "There was only one person who pushed you. Which one?"

"Don't mind my brothers. They're Fred and George Weasley," Ron came up behind Yoh and patted his shoulder. "Lately, they have been asking all sorts of people all sorts of questions."

""Which one's Fred and which one's George?" Yoh ignored Ron in the exception of the George and thing.

"I'm Fred and he's George," the one who piped up said.

"Then Fred did it." The twins' faces were made of pure surprise.

"How did you know?"

Yoh smiled. "You were the one who asked 'which one.' George looked confused at first, and then pretended that he knew of it as well. And, there was only one of you at the train station."

Fred wagged a finger. "Man, you're a smart one."

Ron nudged Yoh. "Sorry, but I think we got to go to Hogwarts now. Man, I hope we're in the same classes!"

Fred smiled at Yoh. "So long!"


	3. Hogwarts

-1They saw Hogwarts for the first time. It looked more like a massive medieval castle than a school. It had tall spires and concrete walls.

They entered the school. All the students seemed to be going to a particular room. They followed, and came to a what seemed like a dining room. It had four long tables (which had empty plates on them) set vertically to what seemed like a stage.

A wizened old man stood there, and behind him sat some teachers. What caught the shaman party's eyes was a gigantic man who was shuffling uncomfortably in his tiny chair (which was small only compared him).

After a while, after all the students had settled, the old man (apparently called Dumbledore) made a brief speech and concluded with a 'Let the feast begin!'.

Suddenly, food appeared on the empty plates that could supply an army for a month (just exaggerating!). They sat together on a table with Ron and his friends, Harry and Hermione. Halfway eating, a teacher came up silently behind them and gave them a fright as he said, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after you've had you're meal," in a cold voice.

Yoh and co. stared dumbly at the (growing smaller by the second) back of the teacher.

Ron leaned over the table and told them (Yoh, Tao Ren, et cetera) their (Ron, Harry, et cetera) opinion of the teacher, apparently called Professor Snape.

"Hate him," Harry told them. "And so do the others, and for good reason, too."

---

Straight after dinner, the 'Shaman Party' was escorted to Professor Dumbledore's office by a blustering woman. Dumbledore was expecting and waiting for them. The escort left, closing the door behind her.

"Hmmm…," Dumbledore muttered. Suddenly, he said, "Take out your wands."

Wands? The shamans thought. Maybe this was a drama college after all.

"What wands, Professor Dumbledore?" Ryu dared to venture.

"Why, your wands, of course! What else? Don't tell me you don't have wands!" Dumbledore cried. "Well, maybe, but haven't you bought them? It's compulsory to have them in school!"

Yoh & co. hung their heads in confusion (you know, head about 45 degrees to any side and mouth wide open.)

Dumbledore frowned. "Oh yeah, I forgot, the main reason I called you here was to take you for a wand shopping spree, after all..."

Dumbledore coughed. "You're... not from this world, are you?"

[Chibi shaman "Nope."

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to ask someone to accompany you to the wand shop, then."

"Wait at the dining hall. Be ready. I'll send someone over to fetch you in about ten minutes or so."

---

True to his word, exactly ten minutes later, someone _did_ arrive – but not quite who expected.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" they exclaimed. "I didn't think that would send a student...!"

"Well, anyway, if Dumbledore sent us, that's that. We better get going, it's almost past bedtime."

They set off down to Diagon alley. Fortunately the wand shop was still open for customers, but only for another half an hour. They went in and the chime above the door jingled merrily as the door opened and closed.

A tired looking shopkeeper yawned as he said, "Do you know what time it is? It's almost ten o'clock!"

"Well," Harry explained, "Dumbledore sent us to help these new students to buy wands for tomorrow. They forgot to buy wands today, you know."

The shopkeeper held his spectacles up to peer at Harry clearly.

"Hey! I know you! You're _really_ famous around Diagon Alley now. Well, after you defeated 'you know who' a few times."

He looked at every individual who needed wands. When he came to Yoh, he cried out loud, "Ahhhh! Why is 'you know who' here?"

He rushed for the back door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Harry rushed after the shopkeeper. "Yoh's not who you think he is!"

"The shopkeeper stopped and turned around and said, "What if I thought that the boy was harmless?"

"Well then, you thought the right thing. Don't change your mind if you thought something like that!" Harry exclaimed, wiping his palms on his shirt. "Please, we've got to be back by at the most eleven o'clock! Hurry!"

"Oh, all right," the shopkeeper grumbled.

---

Half an hour later, at ten thirty o'clock, they were back in Hogwarts and in bed. Because the shamans didn't have money, they used Harry's money to buy the wands instead, since he had plenty to waste.

They had a great night of sleep, and were prepared to face any challenges for the next day.


	4. Introduced to the magic school!

The next day, Yoh and co. woke up early in the morning (or so they thought), totally thrown into surprise when Harry popped his head into the boys dormitory and said, "Finally awake! Come on, we had breakfast _ages_ ago."

Sure enough, when the shamans looked around the dormitory, the beds were all empty and made. The shamans tried (for 5 seconds) to make their beds the same way, but it was impossible for the japanese (probably because they were still kids and, well, shamans didn't spend time making beds, did they?) Anyway, they only tried for five seconds. Finally, every single one of them, except Ryu (since he was a former street punk and never thought about neatness), folded up their blankets like japanese futons and plopped their pillow on top.

Ryu was already at the door with Harry, who was desperately trying to persuade Ryu to make his bed.

"Make up your bed, come on! Look, at least the others folded the blanket neatly!"

"Don't know how to."

"I'll_ teach _you!"

"Don't want you to."

"_Come on_!!"

...and 'blah blah blah blah'.

Ten minutes later, they finally got a move on and Harry led the shamans to the 'first timer' group.

"Why are you here?" Horo Horo asked.

"Well... I'm your guide!"

"See, every first time student doesn't know his or her way around Hogwarts, do they? So, every one of them will need a guide! And I'm yours!"

They saw Dumbledore up at the front of the hall, with a chair beside him. Then, the students lined themselves up.

"Come forth," Dumbledore said.

One by one, the new students went and sat on the chair beside Dumbledore. Then, Dumbledore would place an old, pointed hat on each of the students' heads. Then, the hat would twitch, eventually saying, "You are placed in...(here, the hat says either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff)!"

Finally, it was the Shamans' turn. First Yoh, then Ren, Lyserg, Ryu and Horohoro. Yoh and Horohoro were placed in Gryffindor, Ryu in Hufflepuff, Lyserg in Ravenclaw and Ren in Slytherin (cause he's_ sly_).

The first timers had the day off (plus their guides), so that they could get to know the school first. Previously, Ron had complained about being a guide, but when he heard about guides getting the day off, he immediately rushed and joined Harry and Hermione, saying, "Hah! Don't think that you can escape me! (Or me escape you, too.)"

"But you said that you couldn't be bothered being a guide!" Hermione protested.

Ron stared down at Hermione. "Did you think that a gallant gentleman like me would run away and do schoolwor – erm – I mean and _not_ help friends?"

"Why, yes," Harry and Hermione muttered.

"H-how dare you!" Ron stormed off, muttering angrily, but came back a second later and sulkily said, "Well, I suppose that you _do_ dare, after all."

---

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the day showing Yoh and Horohoro around Hogwarts (Ryu, Ren and Lyserg are led by different guides because they are in different houses), careful to barely make any noise, even though the staff had already performed a spell so that people inside can't hear people outside and the people outside can't hear a single word being said inside, unless the person touched the door or part of he wall connected to the other side.

At the end of the day, Yoh and co. were all exhausted from walking all over the ancient medieval castle. Yoh and Horohoro were led to the Gryffindor common rooms while each of the respective houses' representitives led the respective houses' new students to their respective houses' common rooms.

After dinner, they had about one more hour before they had to go to bed. Yoh and Horohoro spent the time playing poker while Hermione read the whole time. Exactly one hour later, a teacher popped her head into the common room and called, "Lights out!"

She switched off the lights after they had all got into bed and closed the door.

_-End of first day at Hogwarts- _


End file.
